Minecraft
Minecraft is a strangely infinite pocket dimension of the UnUniverse and a very fun shame with randomly generated built structures. It is created by a cool guy named Notch in 2009.It is entirely made of blocks, so it is a bit wierd to navigate through. It is a world where you can only see nothing but squares and blocks. People often frequently mine for resources and they never run out unlike in the real world. You can also strangely find lotsa caves (more than 1,000,000,000) when there are only a few hundred in this world. You can also find imaginary dungeons, abandoned mineshafts, infrequent towns and villages, temples, wells and strongholds. There is also frequent lava, strangely, there are always lakes of it around the plains and deserts. People like Mario go there because he can eat Mushroom stew. Also, people like Mordecai and Rigby go there because they are just simply dumb. Origin Minecraft was originally made by Markus "Notch" Persson and Howard Moskowitz in a secret boarding room in Ireland, Oklahoma where they had this following discussion: Key: Notch: Italic Howard: Bold The Discussion "You know what I want in my next gen game scene?" "What?" "An open world rendered in retro graphics where I dig." "Uhh...dig and what now?" "That's it, a game where I just punch trees and dig for minerals." "And are you looking for buried treasure?" "...or is there a princess locked away in an underground dun-" "Nope, just good old-fashioned digging, and also some building." "OK, great...(This guy is NUTS!)" ... Afterwards Howard thought that just digging and building is a stupid idea, so he made a retro cubic 3D game about a hero saving a princess in an underground cave. Notch didn't like the game, so he fired Moskowitz. After that, he broke the game and made a better version of it. And the result was Minecraft. History Minecraft was created by a man named Notch. Notch is some sorta god, because he can create pocket dimensions like Minecraft. He is a man from Spritopia, so he is obsessed with everything that has to do with pixels. So one day, he raised his hand, and ripped a hole in the fabric of the UnUniverse (he can do this because he never trims his fingernails). When people went through this hole, they discovered that they were in a weird square-like place called Minecraft. This is where they were greeted by King Steve, ruler of Minecraft. Steve declared Minecraft and the UnWorld allies. This is when the Creepers showed up, and blew up all of Minecraft. Steve blamed the UnWorld, even though they had nothing to do with it. The portal to Minecraft has since been closed off, but you can also get there through Microsoft. They have a portal that Notch gave them. Minecraft WTFs Spawn eggs Spawn mammals using eggs? That's Minecraft! Minecraft is a very messed up place. I mean, how can you bring a mammal (yep, a mammal) to life using eggs? How WTF is that right? Uncooked foods OH NOES! I ONLY GOT A HALF HEART AND I NEED TO EAT A FOOD TO REGENERATE! Luckily I have a TADAA! AN UNCOOKED CHICKEN! But wait? If I eat an uncooked meat, I will get Salmonella bacteria in my stomach? Nah. *eats uncooked chicken* Yay! My life is now full! Now I can go to a journey and kill mobs again! You see, even if you eat uncooked chicken or anything that is raw in Minecraft, you are still alive and not die from salmonella. That's Minecraft. NOTE: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SALMONELLA IS, GOOGLE IT. THAT'S WHAT STUPID PEOPLE ALWAYS DO. Creepers Creepers are guys that walk around with bombs inside them! What kind of guys walk around with bombs inside of them? Creepers must be idiots! Trivia * Some things were inspired from Roblox like repeaters. Category:Places Category:Dimensions Category:Shames Category:Minecraft Category:Stuff Category:Good Shames Category:Sandbox Shames